


a rodent of her own

by mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)



Series: Mac's Rats (one-shots) [3]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Support Animals, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Rats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: Riley may or may not have impulse bought two rats.





	

[ **To: Mac** ] So I might have just impulse purchased a rat.

[ **To: Mac** ] Or two.

 **[To: Mac** ] And all the equipment needed to take care of two rats.

[ **To: Mac** ] Not my greatest impulse purchase.

[ **To: Mac** ] I don’t even know if my apartment complex allows pets.

 

Mac chuckled at his phone as he read through Riley’s string of texts.

[ **To: Riley** ] I wouldn’t worry about it. Check with your complex and if they don’t allow pets get a letter from your therapist to classify them as emotional support animals. I’m assuming that is why you bought them.

 

Riley sighed and dropped into a chair. The two rats she’d purchased were shuffling around on the table. Riley had given them a treat of banana and they were in the process of seeing if there was anymore food on the table than what she’d given them. She looked at the text Mac had sent again and yeah, he was right. She’d talk to her therapist at her next appointment about making them emotional support animals. Until then, she’d just deal with maybe having to pay a fee for having animals. It wasn’t like she wouldn’t be able to afford it. The Phoenix Foundation paid ridiculously well, though Riley supposed that made sense considering how dangerous their jobs were.

She texted Mac back.

 

[ **To: Mac** ] Yeah, you got me. I’ve jumped on the emotional support rat train.

[ **To: Mac** ] Do you think we could have like rat playdates? Or is that a bad idea cause of the whole, they’re not the same species thing?

 

[ **To: Riley** ] I don’t really know, I’ll look into that. I know that male giant pouched rats can be territorial, but that definitely would require further research. My gut says probably not though.

 

[ **To: Mac** ] Yeah, that makes sense. Let me know what you find.

 

Riley followed the text by sending two pictures.

[ **To: Mac** ]

 

Mac smiled at the pictures.

[ **To: Riley** ] Your banana rats are adorable. Do they have names?

 

[ **To: Mac]**  Not yet. Any ideas? How did you name Pip and Mickey?

 

[ **To: Riley** ] They were already named, I didn’t want to change them.

[ **To: Riley** ] How about Banana Rat 1 and Banana Rat 2?

 

[ **To: Mac** ] Not happening. You shouldn’t be allowed to name things.

 

Mac laughed.

[ **To: Riley** ] Let me know how the naming of the rats goes, I have to go, Bozer’s dragging me out to a film festival.

 

[ **To: Mac** ] Alright, can I text you for advice if I need anything?

 

[ **To: Riley** ] Absolutely.

**Author's Note:**

> Other stories in the Emotional Support Rat saga  
> [Rodentia](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8465692)  
> [rodent relaxation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8477251)
> 
> The pictures in this fic are not mine, they are from [this post.](http://homoidioticus.tumblr.com/post/138091593306/love-the-banan-be-the-banan) Which is like one of my all time favorite tumblr posts.


End file.
